The purpose of this study is to identify patterns and indicators of preclinical functional decline as they unfold over time in a small sample of older women. Ethnographic techniques of participant observation and interviewing, along with collection of functional performance data, will provide an in-depth view into the complex social experience of aging that potentially would be incompletely captured using only quantitative methods. The specific aims of this study are to: (1) discover bodily sensations that indicate the onset of functional decline; (2) describe how women cope with the onset of functional decline in order to maintain independence; and (3) identify patterns and variations in the early trajectory of functional decline among older women. Indicators and coping strategies will be used in developing an instrument to provide a practical method of identifying older adults at the onset of functional decline. This instrument will provide clinicians with a method to determine personal care needs, effectively target preventive therapy, and accurately measure therapy outcomes. This proposed project is only the first step towards identifying preventive measures to prevent or delay disability and maintain the quality of life of older adults.